The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHDOZAL’. The new variety originated from a naturally occurring, single plant mutation in a greenhouse in a production clone of ‘ANTHEPEDI’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,644) in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The original variety is a red Anthurium pot plant designated ‘ANTHEPEDI’.
A single plant was selected in January 2006 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a five-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Apr. 25, 2013. ‘ANTHDOZAL’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing of this application.